myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
A Long First Day
Another Test of Abilities Two hours after the students had assigned doormates, they were all called to meet at the T.S.J Training Facility H, where they'd be given their next assignment by Mr. Risher. Their teacher stood in the middle of the large field in front of the facility, awaiting the arrival of each of the students, despite the fact they'd all moving at their own pace. His attire had changed slightly, rather than his former all black clothing, he dressed himself in an additional red trench coat that bore crosses over it. In his right palm, he held a small book, which he read from as he waited for his students to show themselves. "Well, seems they are all getting very acquainted with their roommates, eh? Let's see just how well their skills transition into teamwork." The first to reach the field was Michael Davis, a rather unusual thing for him to do. His clothing had changed to, clear evidence that he'd been wearing his hero costume, just as Mr. Risher had instructed him to. His first layer of clothing consisted of skin-tight leotard covered by a white bone-like armor over it. It was a new microfiber fabric that the government had been working on and used as a type of armor for soldiers. Over his nose was a piece of this fabric, a possible solution for face protection. On his back was a small sword, but Michael never used a blade before so he had no idea why it had been included in his costume. "Aw, fuck I'm the first nigga out here. I ain't try to do all that!" Michael cursed, throwing his head back at the sky. "I wouldn't be so fuckin' early if that Percy nigga wasn't talkin' to his damn self the whole time." "I feel like a can't stress this enough but how pathetic do you have to be to simply exist and already have your roommate hate you" The voice inside Percy's head laughed as Percy arrived on the field. When the hero department had asked Percy what equipment he needed, the kid had panicked. Unsure of what to do, considering he couldn't properly control his quirk. Percy stuttered something about liking casual wear, wanting more defence, and wanting to punch well. Miraculously with his extremely vague instructions, the hero department had delivered. The costume consisted of an orange hoodie, green pants, and black shoes. The costume was apparently made of very strong kevlar and defensive mesh. The suit was also made to be extremely heat resistant. Finally, they had given him a pair of black gloves with studded metal at the knuckles for extra damage behind his punches. "Hi t-there Mr Risher, Michael." Percy nodded to both of them before standing next to Michael, holding one of his arms with the other. He wasn't quite sure what was about to happen but he hoped his new suit would at least let him do more without his quirk. Miranda was the first girl to arrive, wiping sleep off her eyes. Having had a nap she felt much better and the fatigue of this morning seemed to be a distant thing. Now she only had to combat her yawns. She stepped forward in her own hero clothes which she personally called Starlight Hero. As the name suggested it followed a star theme with random stars buckled onto her arms and dress including golden star earrings. The costume itself was rather basic. A frilly white skirt, layered with silver fabric and blue ribbons, was the main feature, it was short and seemed much more like a tutu than anything else. A short top was shown, it was sleeveless and cut at the belly making it rather revealing but not so much. It two was mainly white with blue sprinkled throughout and attached all together with a massive blue bow. Everything else was rather basic, white gloves with golden strings, blue and silver socks and ballet shoes and a few accessories. Miranda waved, moving the loose strings in her hair which seemed a bit more messy than usual, but otherwise kept in the same style. "Seems Mike is as loud as ever, do you simmer down at all?" she asked before turning to Percy, smiling softly. He seemed to always be nervous and it worried Miranda a little, she felt she needed to help him somehow. Acting rather than thinking she patted him on the back. "You alright Percy, Mike can't be that bad of a roommate?" "Oh no he's fine, very um charismatic." Percy mumbled, nodding to Miranda. "Your hero outfit is really cool." He added with a small smile. She seemed nice, unlike Michael. "Yeah that's it make friends, more people to let down and more relationships to literally burn." The voice jabbed at Percy as he mentally winced. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew throughout the area as an individual wearing an elaborate cybernetic armor walked forth, their face obscured by the helmet they were wearing. Covered by green-colored pauldrons and chest plate, it extends downward in a manner similar to a leotard. The chest plate ー resembling muscles to a degree ー is green at the top, transitioning into white towards the lower areas while getting darker to the sides of the armor piece; Interestingly, there is a number "02" printed in black on the left pauldron Accompanying the chest plate, they wore a pair of elaborate white gauntlet-like gloves, extending towards the biceps which has a green edge at the elbow. They also wore a pair of black chausses and green-colored greaves. Finally, the costume was tied together with a green helmet with a black-tinted visor and two horns that extend outwards from the nose to form a "V". In addition, they wore a long white scarf, which has been slightly shredded at the end. Overall, this person resembled a character from the Power Rangers franchise. The individual struck a pose, something which could have only been taken out of a cartoon or comic. "Tokueiyū! Watashi wa Kamikaze Hīrō Vuentousu!" The masked hero proclaimed with pride, holding the pose as it became clear who could this person was. With there being only two students who originated from Japan, it was quite obvious that this was Arashi Kazama. He let go of his pose and walked over to Miranda and gave a wave, switching back to English as he said. "Heya, Mira! You look pretty cool in your costume!" "Dammit Arashi, why are ya so flashy?!" the voice of Mason Jones could be heard as he made his way to the center of the field. His hero costume was interesting, to say the least. A black ensemble; made of a certain skin-tight fabric, covered him from head to toe. It showed off some of his muscularity, an entirely toned body, which was something many of his classmates wouldn't expect him to have. The most peculiar feature of the outfit, and probably what everyone else noticed first, were the glowing red lights that coursed through the hero costume like veins. This was actually Mason's blood, reflected through his outfit. His mask, like a hoodie, was pulled off, revealing the boy's usual facial expression. Looking around, taking in the infrastructure of the training facility, as well as the costumes of his many classmates, Mason stomped the floor loudly, causing dust to rise. "We should oughta start already!" he pumped himself up, driving his fist into his palm. Miranda let out a small laugh at the sight of Arashi. "Percy, Arashi, thank you for your compliments. I actually made this myself with help of my mom so it means a lot," she proclaimed before looking at Arashi once more. "Your costume is certainly flashy. I like it it honestly. What's better than a green, Japanese, Power Ranger coming to my rescue," she laughed again before apologising, not meaning to be rude; but the sentence sounded so silly out loud she couldn't help herself. Once composed she let out a deep breath. "At least I know if I need a team seems I already got two people I wouldn't mind working with!" "Yo Miranda, how'd you get here so fucking fast? I'm over here still gettin ready and you been gone the whole time." Now the second girl to join the freshman Branwen Marshall enters also doing her hero suit. Her suit was almost that of a ninja, it had little heavy armor but still had enough to protect her self in combat, it allowed for ease of movement, she heavily prioritizes close combat over long ranged. Her suit wasn't without its flash though, it was a dark purple with many gold accents mostly on her weapons pouches, she wouldn't be the best at hiding but at least she looked good. Branwen looked over to Arashi, she held back the laughter as she looked him up and down, she laughed not because she thought he looked dumb, but because of the sheer hilariousness of his pose. "Damn, I thought Miranda was gonna be the flashiest one here when I saw her fit, guess not." Branwen walked over to Arashi, she held her fist out, it was clearly there to greet him. Being late to class she didn't get the chance to properly introduce herself to the class. "Yo Arashi, I'm Branwen, didn't get to say hey to you guys yet so I'm making my rounds now I guess." She spoke still waiting for him to return the fistbump. "Yoooo," Michael dragged out the "greeting", though that wasn't what it's purpose was for. "Miranda, why you up on a nigga.... you know what, never mind." He ended, walking away from the group a little and a bit closer to Mr. Risher. He took note of the rest of the group approaching and decided to remain to himself for the time being. The next to step foot on the field was Miss. Summerella Williams. Unlike the rest of the students there, who's costumes consisted of something flashy or "cool" in their own rights, she just wore a small red upper shirt which could easily be used for a bra instead, and a scrap of material to cover her bottom. That was literally all. "Hey everyone!" She waved to the group, "You too, Michael! Asami will be here shortly!" Miranda was flattered by the compliments of her hero costume. "Sorry, Branwen, didn't mean to leave you alone. I think Arashi had put us all in our place," she added before turning to Summerella. "Never mind, we have a new person to attempt for the throne it seems," it was a joke but a slight jab at the lack of clothes. Though Miranda's belly could be seen through her own clothes she wasn't one for "sex appeal" clothing. Despite this all Miranda waved before usher her to join the group. "Apologies for taking so long, it takes a bit for me to get refitted," Asami said as she finally made her appearance. A slight thudding could be heard as Asami walked across the pavement. Her costume was in many ways similar to that of the school uniform, though the top was that of a Naval Admirals with a knee-length skirt accompanying. She seemed a bit bulkier, as her sub-dermal plating had been reinforced with additional armour. But that's not what stood out. Implanted on her back was a large hull, currently tilted upwards and behind her for ease of access to doors. A pair of turrets were installed into her forearms, large castles protecting the triple guns in each one. The turrets were currently rotated backwards to keep her hands free. A pair of additional turrets were normally mounted on her shoulders in this configuration, but she had removed them due to the firepower being unnecessitated. Numerous other guns dotted her hull, all much smaller than her primary six. A pair of antennas were embedded into her head to supplement her communications array. This was her Mogami-Class Heavy Cruiser configuration. She walked over towards the rest of the students, making sure to keep her steps as light as she could. Deacon Kingston, who had suddenly appeared behind his classmates, made himself known. He wore a pair of visor-like goggles that shimmered a faint blue, which were designed to swiftly take pictures mid-fight and project them into his vision. This allowed for use of his quirk without any strain on his mind. On his hands and feet were gloves and boots designed to give him extra grip, along with two satchels and several pouches on his belt. The rest of his outfit was non-specialized, dark blue, flexible body armor and a tactical vest. It wouldn't protect him from bullets or powerful hits, though it would help soften blows if he does get caught between quirk usages. It looked as if he had just come out of a paintball match, minus the paint.